Roto
by dani555
Summary: Aquel dia su corazon s habia quebrado, aquel dia que la mujer que amaba se caso con su mejor amigo y le confirmo que nunca lo habia amado, pero no, no era su culpa, era suya por haberse enamorado de ella. NarusakuSasu, one-shot


Hola! como estan? esta es una vision de como sentiria Naruto al enterarse de la boda de su mejor amigo con la mujer que ama. La idea se me ocurrio mientras oia la cancion y por eso ya que los song fics estan prohibidos quise poner parte del coro, sólo para mostrarles la correlacion que tiene con la historia, es un one-shot.

**Insinuacion de Sasuxsaku.**

Tal vez les parezca muy dramatico, muchos me dicen que escribo muy bien ese genero. Y lo peor es que me considero mas del tipo de humor.

Realmente espero que sea bien recibido, mientras lo escribia me sentia cada vez mas nerviosa, realmente espero que les guste y acepto criticas constructivas a fin de mejorar. Espero que les guste y que disfruen leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo, es mi primera historia de esta pareja y realmente aspiro a que me traten tan bien como con las otras parejas sobre las que eh escrito.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>I´m falling apart,<em>

_I´m barely breathing_

_with a broken heart_

_That´s still beating _

_Broken, Lifehouse_

* * *

><p>Naruto volvió a sonreír, pero esta era una sonrisa falsa, incompleta y carente de su alegría usual. Trato de fingir mejor a fin que no se diera cuenta, ya que todo menos lo que quería era manchar su felicidad con su dolor.<p>

Observo aquellos ojos jade durante un instante y aquellos mechones rosados que bailaban alegremente al compás del viento. Era tan hermosa, y la amaba tanto y de manera tan pura, que no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos.

Recibió el sobre que ella le ofrecía y sintió una amargura inmensa al leer aquel par de nombres entrelazados con la palabra matrimonio, y se sintió egoísta al instante por su propia amargura y por su propio dolor, debería de estar feliz, sus mejores amigos iban a ser felices juntos, eso debería alegrarlo, debería...

—¿Estas seguro de que vas a ir mi boda, Naruto? —Pregunto ella sacándolo de su interior, mirándolo de manera acusadora, frunciendo sus labios.

—¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! —Grito tan eufórico como siempre, mostrando una nueva sonrisa.

Los observo juntos, y se sintió como si su corazón volvía a resquebrajarse, caminaban tomados de la mano, alejándose lentamente del restaurante Ichiraku, donde comía prácticamente todos los días, comió lo poco que quedaba en su tazón y pago, saliendo del local a paso lento.

Y volvía a descubrirse en aquella rutina masoquista de seguirla, de verla desde las sombras. Muriéndose de la rabia gracias a sus celos y sin fuerzas gracias al dolor de su corazón desecho; estaba seguro que ninguna herida le había dolido tanto como la de su desamor e indiferencia, y también se hallaba seguro de que ninguna palabra había sido el objeto de su odio como "amigo" cuando salía de sus labios e iba dirigida hacia él, hacia quien la amaba con locura y desenfreno.

Y se descubría sonriendo mientras observaba aquellos gestos infantiles, aquellas sonrisas sinceras; riéndose por lo bajo por las rabietas que a veces armaba, normalmente en su contra y embelesándose cuando la encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, con su mirada fija en el cielo y su rostro reflejando paz inmensa. Y en aquellos momentos se cuestionaba si aquello era sano, si debía tratar olvidarla por su bien y el de ella.

La amaba tanto como para morir por ella sin dudarlo, y no era correspondido eso lo sabia con clara y amarga certeza y sabia que ella se sentía culpable, lo veía en aquellos gestos de dolor que lograban colarse por entre las grietas de su felicidad, lo veía en aquellas disimuladas miradas de lastima, aquella que le desagradaba y le causaba dolor; no quería su lastima, no la necesitaba.

La amaba de la manera mas pura y quizás nadie, ni siquiera él; al que llamaba mejor amigo podría amarla tanto como él. Y lo único que deseaba era su felicidad aun a pesar de su propio sufrimiento. Observo a Sasuke, aquel que era dueño de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su corazón y sonrío muy a su pesar sabiendo que no podía culparlo por quererla; tanto así como no podía arrancar aquel maldito sentimiento de odio y rencor hacia su persona por quitarle lo que alguna vez soñó que podía llegar a ser suyo. Negó con la cabeza ¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar por el amor de ella?

Aquellos días antes de la boda se dedicaba a entrenar en su mayor parte, intentando distraer su mente de aquel dolor desgarrador, alejarse lo mas posible de la tentación de seguirla ya que sabia que eso sólo lo hacia sufrir, siempre se quedaba a entrenar hasta que desfallecía del cansancio.

Sus peleas con Sasuke seguían intactas, su alegría usual y su trato con sus amigos seguían siendo él mismo, pero todos sabían que fingía

.

.

Miro el calendario colgado arriba de su cama con frustración, deseando que los días pasaran más lento, o que en su defecto no pasara el tiempo.

El reloj yacía a un lado de su cama encima de una pequeña cómoda, donde guardaba las pocas cosas que eran irremplazables para él, la foto de su equipo le sonreía desde su escritorio junto a una que se había tomado con Ero-sennin, sus gogles, la banda marcada con un rasguño que solía ser de Sasuke, algunos recuerdos de su infancia, como unos cuantos juguetes y una foto de él de pequeño junto con todo el grupo, él al frente con la cara pintarrajeada y una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, mientras los demás le miraban con su usual mal humor.

Los pergaminos se encontraban desperdigados por los suelos abiertos, manchados junto a algunos recipientes vacíos de ramen instantáneo, al igual que algunas prendas de ropa. Pero no tenia ánimos para recogerlos ni mucho menos organizar el caos que reinaba en su habitación en aquellos momentos.

Desde hace horas aquel reloj se había descompuesto, no sabia muy bien la razón, ni le importaba, la verdad eso lo consolaba de sobremanera haciendo que se olvidara momentáneamente del paso del tiempo. Suspiro una vez mas en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, abatido.

Sonrio irónicamente y se sacudió un poco el polvo de su vestimenta, decidió subirse al techo el edificio, aquella era una costumbre que solía adoptar cuando no podía dormir, Konoha de noche era hermosa y a él le complacía y le llenaba de paz observarla, ver sus calles vacías y las luces que adornaban los edificios, y en aquellos momentos cuando su corazón se encontraba destrozado sabia que le haría mucho bien algo de aire fresco y la vista de la ciudad que amaba y que deseaba poder gobernar prontamente.

Observo la luna con aire un tanto melancólico, esta era acompañada en el manto nocturno por innumerables estrellas. Recordaba las muchas veces que la había abrazado, secando sus lagrimas, la muchas veces que ambos se habían quedado a solas después del entrenamiento charlando animadamente bajo un árbol de cerezos que en la primavera florecía dejándoles observar aquel espectáculo en aquel mismo campo en done ellos, los tres se habían formado como equipo.

Recordando en especial aquella ocasión en que después de que terminara la guerra, allí estaba su mejor amigo, tirado, sangrando, y estaba seguro de que si no recibía atención medica pronto moriría, a pesar de todo lo que Sasuke había hecho, de su intento de destruir la villa o incluso haber intentado matarlo en una ocasión; les había ayudado, al final cuando de verdad importaba, al ayudarlo a derrotar a Madara, lo había salvado y lo había llevado a Konoha, tal y como lo había prometido.

Sobraba decir que se sentía algo así como traicionado al saber que su mejor amigo apenas dos años después se había comprometido con ella, con aquella mujer que sabia que él amaba y la que se había convertido en el motivo de su existencia, aquella que había intentado olvidar, sin éxito.

Paso aquella noche en vela, recordando y tratando de sacar su dolor, aquel que había escondido por su felicidad. Dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro, y dejándose embriagar poco a poco por el sake, queriendo olvidar, sólo queriendo dormir y olvidar...

.

.

Llego a la ceremonia, vestido de traje y con la mascara de su usual alegría protegiendo su corazón herido. Cuando llego, no pudo evitar el pensar que se veía hermosa en ese vestido, un vestido que mas de una vez imagino que usaría cuando se casara con él.

Claro esta, ese no era el caso.

—Si alguien esta en oposición de esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre —Hablo el cura después del sermón de costumbre.

Quiso hablar, levantar la mano y gritar que él se oponía a aquella unión, que amaba a la novia con toda su alma y que sin ella su vida no tendría jamás sentido. Quería gritar tantas cosas, que todos lo escuchasen y jamás, nunca parar de decir que la amaba, pero se quedo callado al observar la rebosante felicidad que desbordaba el rostro de porcelana dela Haruno. Entonces comprendió que aquella lucha había estado perdida antes de que siquiera empezara a luchar, que jamas tuvo una oportunidad.

Los observo salir de la iglesia y se acerco imitando a todos los que habían asistido.

—Felicidades, Sakura-chan —Susurro para sí mismo, viendo como los recién casados se marchaban.

Siguió a los demás, al lugar donde seria la recepción de la boda y se sentó en una de las mesas, lo mas lejano posible a la pista de baile, observo el vaso de sake en frente de él y sin dudarlo un segundo lo tomo de un solo trago. Sintió como jalaban su brazo izquierdo con insistencia, dirigió una mirada, sólo por inercia y entonces encontró su rostro a apenas un par de centímetros del suyo.

—Baila conmigo, Naruto —Susurro, afianzando más su agarre, sabiendo de su sufrimiento, con los ojos llorosos.

—Sakura-chan, no se me da muy bien bailar, tu lo sabes —Contesto afligido, negándose.

—No importa —Lo jalo suavemente hasta el centro de la pista, y entonces la dulce melodía comenzó a resonar suavemente en el ambiente.

Comenzó a bailar junto a ella, sintiendo la calidez de su piel sobre la suya, recordando aquellos momentos, viendo aquellos jade brillar alegremente mientras hablaba, él sólo atinaba a asentir o simplemente pronunciar incoherencias, embobado, viendo como aquellos labios tentadores se movían lentamente, como algunos de aquellos mechones bellamente arreglados en un enredado y sofisticado peinados, se posaban en su rostro de manera rebelde, alzo su mano lentamente apartándolos y volviendo a acomodarlos en su lugar, aspiro suavemente aquella fragancia embriagante, tan dulce, tan ella y por un momento se sintió arrepentido por amarla, sabiendo que no era correspondido.

Y en aquel momento, en que se movían al son de la música, se sintió pleno y feliz, sabiendo que aquel recuerdo se uniría a la larga lista de recuerdos que atesoraba y que se habían vuelto los más preciados en su memoria.

Recordaría perfectamente la sensación de calidez, aquella que tocaba su corazón y que lo alegraba, recordaría perfectamente su fragancia, la suavidad de su piel, y lo recordaría siempre con cariño porque en ese momento podía auto engañarse con la idea de que ella era suya y de nadie mas.

La pieza termino y la observo alejarse, lejos, mientras él se quedaba ahí, se marcho, sin ánimos, ahogando su pena en el alcohol, con un corazón roto que aun seguía latiendo por milagros del destino...

Era extraño, él se juro a sí mismo que jamás sufriría con el amor y alli estaba, viendo como la mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas se iba con otro...

Pero no era su culpa, era suya por haberse enamorado de una mujer cuyos ojos ya se abrían todas las mañanas para otra persona, cuyas sonrisas iban dedicadas a otro y no a él, cuyos hermosos ojos sólo tenían visión para ver a otra persona que no era él.

Sí, era su culpa.

Era su culpa por haberse enamorado de ella.

De la mujer que amaba a su mejor amigo...

* * *

><p>Se acepta de todo, criticas, halago, abucheos.<p>

Cuidense hasta luego...

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
